Une surdose de crèmes canaris
by Cirianthalas
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand on ne fait pas attention aux produits qu'on test ;) (Merci à Slyvara pour l'inspiration )


Surdose de crèmes canaris…

**__**

            Les deux jumeaux s'amusaient bien dans la cuisine de leur tout nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes.

*     *     *

Pour faire plaisir à leurs parents, après la fin de leurs études, ils avaient été apprentis chez diverses personnes, marchands et fabricants. Fred avait été engagé chez Ollivander qui l'avait mit à la porte le jour où il avait donné pour blaguer à un client une baguette qui s'était transformée en poulet entre ses mains… George, lui, avait plutôt tenté sa chance comme employé à la division des transports, mais le chef du département n'appréciait pas l'humour subtil des portauloins à escales…après qu'un sorcier se soit retrouvé en plein centre-ville de New York pour environ 5 secondes avant de se retrouver à la destination finale réelle de son voyage, George aussi fut jeté dehors.

            Les jumeaux savaient depuis la fin de leurs études qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais de vrais emplois, mais ils continuèrent à se cherche un emploi qui plairait à leur mère…de toute façon, ils avaient besoin de temps et d'argent…

            Ils finirent par se trouver un emploi qui sans faire trop plaisir a leur mère ressemblait quand même à un emploi normal…ils se firent engager au magasin de farces et attrapes de Pré-au-Lard. Ils y travaillèrent pendant quelques années, ils donnèrent leur démission la même année que Harry, Ron et compagnie finirent leurs études à Poudlard. Ils avaient assez d'argent de côté et avaient développé en secrets assez de nouvelles blagues pour enfin lancer leur propre magasin.

*     *     *

            Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'avec l'argent qu'ils avaient amassé en travaillant et celle que Harry leur avait donné quelques années auparavant après avoir gagné la coupe des 3 sorciers ils avaient loué un local dans Pré-au-Lard…ils allaient faire compétition à leur ancien patron…Ils avaient commencé la production des farces et attrapes qui seraient sur les étagères pour l'entrés à Poudlard de cette année. Leurs plus grands classiques, les baguettes-poulet, les pralines longue langues et les caramels gluants (caramels qui se transforment en une sorte de gélatine très liquide et qui vous coule de la bouche en faisant un bruit très peu ragoûtant) étaient déjà prêts. Ils leur restaient à confectionner en grande quantité leurs nouvelles trouvailles et leur gâterie la plus connue…la crème canari.

                        Ils avaient déjà fait une bonne centaine des bonbons, ils leur restaient plus qu'a les emballer. Tout à coup, Fred eu une idée…

            -George, tu crois que si à la place de l'essence de banane on mettait de l'essence de raisin, la transformation serait différente?

            -Hummm…il faudrait essayer pour voir…mais je ne suis pas sur que ce serait une bonne idée…

            -Bah…faut vivre dangereusement pour faire de l'argent !

            En disant cela, il prit le mélange tout préparé, fit un bonbon avec et dit : « _Accio essence de banane! » _ et il se retrouve avec quelques gouttes d'un liquide jaunâtre sur le bout de sa baguette. Il ajouta ensuite a la friandise la même dose d'essence de raisin et brassa un peu pour que tout soit bien mélangé. 

            -Allez Georges, voyons ce que ça donne! , dit Fred.

            -Au pire j'irai cherchez Mme Pomfresh, répondit le jumeau en souriant.

            Fred avala le bonbon…mais rien ne se produisit…enfin, aucun résultat apparent! Quand il ouvrit les lèvres pour dire à son frère que ce n'était pas une bonne idée parce que rien ne se passait, une longue langue de grenouille sortit de sa bouche et attrapa une crème canari sur le comptoir. Il l'avala et sans le vouloir en avala une vingtaine avant que la première ait fait effet. Il se transforma en canari comme son frère s'y attendait, mais plutôt que de reprendre sa forme originale quelques secondes plus tard, il resta encore sous la forme d'un canari géant.

            George ne savait plus quoi faire…il tenta toutes les formules de guérison qu'il connaissait, les antidotes aussi…rien ne marchait. Il commençait à désespérer…il avait appris bien malgré lui qu'une surdose de crèmes canaris n'était pas recommandée…

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Voilà! Une mini fanfic que le nick d'une  de mes amies sur msn m'as inspirer…merci Slyvara (ben oui c encore elle lol ;) 

En tout cas, je pense pas la continuer, mais qui sait…p-e si des idées me viennent lol

(Maintenant un peu de pub…) J'ai une autre histoire a mon actif…plus longue celle-là et pas terminée non plus…j'ai eu des bons commentaires… alors si vous voulez aller la lire : Verlizar, un nom bien étrange

Bye bye tout le monde!!


End file.
